Why The Hallows Love Each Other
by Hallow Sisters On My Mind
Summary: Why does Esmerelda love someone like Ethel? And does Ethel love her sister at all?. WW 2017. Twoshot.
1. Chapter 1- Why Esmie Loves Ethie

A/N: I wrote this ages ago. Enjoy.

* * *

 **Why Esmie Loves Ethie**

* * *

It was a question that people at Cackle's Academy asked themselves all the time but never quite knew the answer to. Why did Esmerelda love Ethel? Why did she stick up for her all the time? Why did she care for the girl so much when she was awful to her?

Ethel Hallow after all was not exactly the nicest person. The girl was a brat a lot of the time, she was also loud, stubborn, and a bully to everyone in her year. She thought she was above everyone else and was a incredibly jealous person.

Esmerelda had heard people asking this question amongst themselves before all trying to understand why Esmerelda loved Ethel after everything she had done. She had never stopped to answer the question before mainly because she knew that even if she did no-one would understand the answer.

The thing was Esmerelda really did not know herself why she loved Ethel as much as she did. She knew her sister was no angel but she could never hate her. It was not just the fact that the girl was her sister that made her love her, she loved a lot more about her sister than that.

She loved the way Ethel laughed, it did not happen very often but she loved seeing her sister's eyes shine when she laughed about something. She loved how Ethel was not afraid to be herself and do things other people might not like, she loved the way she called her Esmie, she loved Ethel's smile, her real smile not the smirk she was known for.

Esmerelda loved how Ethel did not sure fear, she knew she was terrified when she was rescuing her from the collapsing castle but she did not let her fear control her, She loved how Ethel was not afraid to speak her own mind, true sometimes it was not needed and sometimes it hurt people but Esmerelda loved that she could stick up for herself.

People saw Ethel Hallow, Esmerelda Hallow's little sister, the middle child, the troublemaker the bully whereas Esmie saw Ethie. Ethie was a completely different person, a person she only showed to people she truly loved and trusted.

Ethie was funny and caring. The younger blonde COULD be loving and caring when she wanted to be, people often said Ethel cared about nothing or anyone but that was not true, Ethie loves and cares about a lot of things but the only thing people really get to see her care about is her cat. Ethie was incredibly smart, in fact Esmerelda suspected she had more knowledge than she did she just didn't know it. Yes Ethie was the sister Esmerelda thought of when she thought of Ethel, she was the little sister she loved so much.

Ethel could be horrible to Esmie, she blamed her for her problems and rejected her love a lot of the time and Esmerelda was not stupid she knew Ethel had a horrible side, so why? Why did Esmerelda keep going back to her? Why did Esmerelda keep letting Ethel hurt her over and over when she really could do just fine without Ethel, she was after all smart enough to get wherever she wanted single handedly.

Thinking about it Esmerelda knew the answer. It is true there was a number of things Esmie hated about Ethel but there was only really a few things she really hated about Ethel whereas there was a million things she loved about her sister, things some people would not understand because they had never seen the things before.

Esmerelda could not stay mad at Ethel no matter how hard she tried because the girl was her friend as well as her sister, the girl was her Ethie and she was not perfect but she was the only 'Ethie' she had ever had and the only one she wanted.

So the reason Esmerelda loved Ethel? It was simple. She was her Ethie. She was her little sister, the sister she always wanted, the child she had known since birth and over the years had found herself loving more as each day passed. The reason Esmerelda loves Ethel? There is no answer because there is too many reasons why Esmerelda loves Ethel. So many reasons she could not possibly answer the question with just one answer.


	2. Chapter 2- Why Ethie Loves Esmie

**Why Ethie Loves Esmie**

* * *

Ethel heard people whisper. She heard everything they said. They said she did not love her sister and was really cruel to her but no-one understood how Ethel really felt about her sister and for a long time Ethel did not know how she felt about her either but now she realised.

She had never really stopped to think about it until she nearly lost it, her sister being there was just normal to her but she realised her being there made her feel protected, it made her feel safe and the girl was always there for her.

Esmerelda stuck up for her when no-one else would, she believed her when the whole world was against her, she always tried her best to make Ethel feel important and valued and not like the burden she always felt.

So why was Ethel so bad to her? Why did she make her feel like she hated her and rejected her. People had many theories but Ethel would never admit the truth. She was scared of allowing her sister to love her.

It is true Ethel was jealous of her lovely, kind, perfect older sister. The girl got everything because she is the eldest and Ethel knows she will never reach her level. She knew her sister was a better person than she would ever be and it made her miserable.

However another reason was everyone Ethel had loved had ended up hurting her and she was scared of getting close to her sister because she knew how much it would hurt when she lost her as well.

But as much as Ethel tried to fool herself she knew she loved her sister. It was almost to much for her when she nearly lost her at the end of her first year. The girl did not say it but she did need her big sister, she needed her to keep her on the right track.

People were wrong. Ethel did love her sister. She loved how she was always so kind and gentle with her and she loved how she never made her feel bad about herself. Yes Ethel now knew she definitely loved her sister.

She had tried so hard not to love her but she found herself loving the moments they spent together. She loved when she touched her shoulder and how she would smile at her looking so pleased just to be spending time with her. She loved her sister calling her Ethie, it made her feel special to have a unique nickname and honestly it was really cute when Esmie said it. She loved how her sister never gave up on her even though she really should have long ago.

The thing is Ethel did not really know how to express her love. The girl was lacking affection from her parents. She had gotten used to not hugging or kissing either of her parents without it being awkward, she did not know how to show affection. It was unnatural to her.

Ethel did not hate her sister, in fact, she loved her sister very much, probably more than anyone else but love was a hard thing for Ethel to express and around others she was worst...it came out wrong. The girl will often get scared and push her sister away almost scared someone would make fun of her for showing her sister affection.

Students and Teachers might miss it, after all it was hard for people to know what Ethel Hallow was feeling inside but honestly Ethel loved Esmerelda very much and really she always had because honestly the girl would be nothing without her sister. The two sisters needed each other. Esmie and Ethel fitted together perfectly, they understood each other a way no-one else ever will. Ethel was no longer afraid to admit it. She loved her Esmie very very much and could not imagine her life without her.


End file.
